Deadened:
by the-stretch-beyond-spandex
Summary: A virus has come across the House of Night, picking the students off one by one. Starting with Kalona, the virus spreads...Who will live and who will be Deadened?
1. Chapter 1

**Deadened**

**Part 1**

**(Nicola/Nicolette)**

**Disclaimer: Nicola and I don't own HoN.**

**Well, Nicola (nicola-luvs-stark) and I made this for a friend because she believed that the last HoN book was called Deadened. So for her birthday we actually wrote it for her. We each wrote a part so whoever wrote it will have their name at the top. I know there's heaps of mistakes, I just left it how it was. It's pointless and stupid but...enjoy!**

***Zoey's POV**

"Have you decided yet?" Stark asks me as we were sitting in the restaurant on the outskirts of Tulsa.

"What do you recommend?" I said as I admired his gorgeous green eyes, his messy dark brown hair and totally hot and tanned body. And I wondered how he could look so carefree yet so hot. Stark took another look at the menu before he said,

"I think the seafood platter looks good" Then he waved over the waitress to order the meal.

"2 seafood platters with...everything you've got "He then paused and decided to add a bottle of champagne. I gave him a questioning look, he's not the type of person who'd break the rules.

Once the waitress had left I said to him "You know we're not allowed wine off campus, Stark"

He gave me one of his irresistible looks and said "Its not wine Zoey, its champagne" I laughed and flicked my long dark brown hair over my shoulder. As he looked into my dark brown eyes he said to me "Too bad you have to cover up you're tattoos." Then he added "It would've made you look even more beautiful then what you look tonight." I smiled and leant in to kiss him but stopped as I saw his eyes widen in horror. I thought he was looking at me but realized it was something behind me.

I slowly turned around and gasped when I saw who was standing behind me. I'd notice his shirtless look everywhere. As I breathed out, his name floated out with it

"Kalona" I Turned back to look at Stark who was in about the same shock that I was. Kalona was somehow more irresistible then Stark was. I think it's because he's so mysterious and hard to read.

"A-ya" Kalona said as I saw the confusion in Stark's eyes. "I've been without your love for along time". Stark suddenly jumped out of his seat and attacked Kalona. Kalona's "love" for me sort of triggered his warrior side off. Good thing he didn't have his bow and arrow with him or Kalona would be dead right now.

"YOU FUCKING WINGED BOY! You don't love Zoey anywhere near as much as I do!" I was so glad to see everyone else was seated inside and far away.

"Are you sure about that James?" he said "Why don't you ask Zoey yourself?" Shit. Stark gave him a smug look before he said

"I don't need to ask her, It' pretty clear who she'd rather be with don't you think?" Then Kalona threw a punch at him, Thank god they aren't yelling anymore I thought to myself as I sat on my chair watching them fight.

I decided I had to do something about this before they killed each other.

So I stood up and ripped Stark of Kalona,

"Zoey, what-" he Stark protested as Kalona stood up brushing himself off with a smug grin on his face,

"Stop this right now" I said to both of them who looked at me with admiration. "Fighting isn't going to make me love either of you, so stop it" I told them. Stark pushed my hand from his shoulder and said,

"Fine, but you have to choose me or him. We can't keep going on like this anymore Zoey" Shit. I paused for a second and I could see in Stark's eyes that my hesitation wasn't what he wanted to see.

Stark stood up and walked off leaving me with the smug Kalona

"Stark" I said "Wait!" I had enough and ran after him leaving Kalona and our un-payed meal behind.

I finally caught up with him as he was heading back into the House Of Night. "Stark, I didn't mean too-" I said trying to get him to talk to me. He looked at my with hatred and anger and gave me the silent treatment the whole way back until we reach the corridor that led to his dorm.

As he reached the door he gave me glance and opened it, I let myself in and sat on the bed waiting for what he had to say,

"This is your fault" he said to me, leaving me bewildered, "You should of just told him you didn't love him and then we wouldn't be in the situation Zoey" I hang my head in shame and kept the blame to myself, this was all true. I should of just said to Kalona that I didn't love him and our date wouldn't be ruined and Stark wouldn't be standing in front of me giving me an evil glare.

"How is this possibly my fault?" I yelled at him "It's not my fault that I'm his A-ya is it?" I let all my anger out of me while I ranted at him, "GIve me a break Stark" I couldn't handle this anymore and I went back to my dorm, leaving a sobbing Stark behind.

When I back to my dorm the first thing I opened the door to was Kalona. Those wings have their advantages alright. And above all the freaking me out bit, he was on my bed naked. Yeah I've seen him without a shirt, but this was something different. I was about to go off at him for ruining my date and to tell him to get dressed and fuck off, but just when I was going to tell him what I thought, I looked into his gorgeous golden eyes and I realized who unbelievably sexy he was- I mean what type of guy goes walking around without a shirt on? I then became mesmerized by his breathtaking beauty. I simply couldn't help myself, So I leaned forward and kissed him and felt the smile under my lips. We carried on like this for minutes- maybe more.

Once he caught his breath, he leaned in to kiss me again. I looked into he deep golden eyes and I could see that he had something he needed to tell me. We lay in each others arms for what seemed like hours until he said "Neferet" he said with hurt in his eyes "Neferet has cursed me with a virus, a virus that even your affinities combined together can't fix" he hand his head down and I was puzzled by what he was saying

"Wha-what do you mean Kalona?"

"I mean this this was a deep irresponsible mistake Zoey. The virus i was cursed with is that I ever loved anyone again that wasn't Neferet, the virus would be given to them and they would die at some point- hurting me in the process. Even something as simple as a kiss on the cheek to something as big as what we shared"

I couldn't believe Neferet would do that. I mean, I know she's a hag and all but this was too evil for words to describe. It took me a moment to process his words into my head

"What so you're saying that I have the virus now?"

"Yes. Zoey I'm so sorry. I let my feelings for you get the better of me. But I should go, Neferet probably is looking for me." And with that he left.

I was just sitting on my bed thinking about what just happened when I head a knock on the door and I realized that I'm completely naked. So I run to the bathroom and throw on what ever I find first, which just so happens to be a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Attractive.

I went open the door and who just happens to be there? Stark.

"I'm really sorry about the fight. I have been thinking, and you're right, it was my fault and I'm sorry" I didn't answer. I just stood there looking into those gorgeous green eyes. I mean, how could I be mad at him? He was so gorgeous. I still didn't say anything, just looking at him made me forget everything. All I wanted was to be with him right now, right this very moment, so I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a kiss.

We were just lying in each others arms, when reality hit me and I remembered everything that had just happened a couple of hours ago with Kalona. I now know that after what I've done means that that he is now infected as well. I eventually decide that is is definitely for the best if I tell him what happened, even is it does deeply hurt him and ends up with me loosing him. After I told him about me and Kalona's (sexy) encounter, I could see the hurt in his eyes. When I finished telling him I knew he'd walk out- and as he did I couldn't blame him for doing it. And as we left I knew I had made a big mistake. I didn't tell him about the virus. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadened**

**Part 2**

**(Nicolette)**

**Disclaimer: Nicola (nicola-luvs-stark) and I don't own HoN**

**My chapters are always really long. If you haven't died from boredom from the last chapter, please review. And yes, I do know there are mistakes in this.**

Damn, Stark Is never going to talk to me ever again after what I've done. It wasn't my fault, technically if Kalona hadn't be been so damn gorgeous maybe I-What the hell have I done! I've slept with a fallen angel and ruined me and Stark's once-perfect relationship. I sighed as I went to my dorm after having stormed out on Stark without telling him about the virus but was surprised to see Aphrodite standing before me.

"Um Hi" I said nervously as I reached her, not knowing why the hell Aphrodite would be standing in front of my door. Aphrodite flicked back her long blond hair and spoke

"Okay, here's the sitch- It's my birthday and your invited" she said to my already shocked face, she continued "It's my 18th so look normal" and with that she walked off leaving me standing in front of my door looking like a dumb ass. I was invited to the hag from hells 18th, that was something know no-one saw coming. Aphrodite pocked her head from around the corner and added "Hey theres a little surprise in your room" and then she left to get ready for tonight.

Surprise- this should be interesting I thought as i opened my door to see that it was already unlocked, I stepped inside and hang my head in shame as I saw who was in there.

"Zoey I-" Stark said as he rushed towards me hugging me close, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I was just-" he was stopped short as i placed my hand on is mouth as I said

"Stark, Its me who should be sorry" This was coming from deep in my heart "I shouldn't of done it and I didn't know you loved me that much" I hang my head once again as i took my hand off from Stark's mouth. Stark had a sudden lapse of shock before he noticed that I wasn't looking at him-or talking for that matter.

"Zoey, I'm sorry" he said as he pressed his lips to mine. Shit, this was NOT meant to happen, does he know what he's done now? Obviously cause I haven't told him yet, fuck. I kissed him back and cherished this moment as long as I could before I broke apart,

Stark had the look like he didn't want to end it but when he knew what he's done to himself he be shooting himself-not literally I mean, Stark looked into my eyes before he spoke

"What's wrong is it me-" he said

"No, We have a bit of a situation" I said avoiding every second of this perfect world we had before I broke the atmosphere and we couldn't breathe anymore. I took a deep breathe before I could speak what i was going to say to his sweet and innocent face. I had every motive not to tell him but inside me I knew it was the right thing to do-for me and for him.

"Neferet" i said "has cursed Kalona and the curse is that if he kisses, touches another person again-that person will carry on the curse until he dies" I said waiting for Stark's reaction. He looked at me and said

"that means, that your infected and that-" his eyes widened as he realized the truth in what i was saying "I am too"

He hit his head with he hand and swore 'I should of stopped Kalona, and I should of listened when your tried to tell me what happened" I knew how bad he must feel inside-being me warrior and all, I took his hands and put them into mine making sure he took his mind off the problem he caused.

"It's okay Stark, If you don't spread it anymore-nothing will happen" i said reassuring looking into his deep green eyes showing my affection and love for him that came from the bottom of my heart

"Can you spread it?" he asked me, squeezing my hand to make sure this was all real and not a cruel joe that Nyx has gave us

"No, Once you have it you and give it too another person you can;t spread it. and since i gave it too you-well I can;t get it again can I?" I said as I leaned and kissed him tenderly on the lips, wrapping my hands around his neck. He kissed back of course, ridding all his anger and confusion on kissing me. I grabbed his dark brown hair and played with it around my fingers when i looked at my watch and gasped. Stark thought it was him so he pulled back

"What's wrong?" he said, completely scared. Since the virus he getting very protective of me- for good or for worse

"Aphrodite's Party" I said running to my wardrobe grabbing clothes and throwing them onto my bed in front of the bewildered Stark.

"You're invited" he said, he was about as shocked as I am and Aphrodite's surprise invite, "Cool" he continued "I'm going too, see you there Zoey" he said as he left . Before he closed the door he said "Love you" I smiled back and turned back to the job at hand, the most unexpected party.

10 dresses and 20 pairs of shoes later, I had finally decided on a outfit to attend 'The Hag From Hell's birthday party. I wore a short, tight black dress with a pair of silver stilettos. It was not what I would usually wear but this was a one-of-kind occasion and I was sure Aphrodite would appreciate me if i dressed like her...sort of. As i let my hair run down my back I walked to the door as I heard a knocking at the door, and my guess-which is usually right, that it was Stark. As I opened the door I knew I was right and took in Stark's outfit for the night. In hit skinny jeans and tight button up shirt, this look was more casual than party material, but Stark-he could pull his off.

I saw his eyes run down my body taking in the positive effects a tight dress offered.

"You look...Amazing" he said as he took my hand.

"You too" I said as we walked to the end of my block and walked out into the park that led to Aphrodite's destination. Walking in the light for a part was a weird feeling since as vampires, our days and night switch around. As we walked i put my head on Stark's shoulders and smelt his breath, his cologne and his heart racing.

"Zo, Starky Wait!' We spun around to see the twins, Erin and Shaunee walking towards us in matching sequined dresses. Their hair was done up in curls and they ore matching shoes. The twins weren't actually twins- Shaunee had coffee coloured skin and Erin had pale skin and blonde hair- both different in appearance but at heart, they were twins alright-even going to the extent of finishing each others sentences.

"Your coming too?" Stark said, talking the words out of my mouth. They finally caught up to us and Erin said

"Yeah! And you and Zoey to by the looks of it" I smiled and nodded at them as we walked together to the party.

When we reached the party, I knew we were in the right place. Outside were covered in sparkles and music was pulsing from inside.

"Come on!" Erin screeched running inside "Lets see who else is here" I sighed and grabbed Stark's warm hand as we walked inside

This was not what I expected, I mean it was not Aphrodite- Style. It was simple with music, confetti and a big pink cake on the stand to the left. I immediately saw Damien and Jack walk over. Damien was nice, and openly gay. He tells everyone and doesn't hide it; so it was no surprise that he was holding hands with Jack, his boyfriend.

"Hi guys" he said taking his hand from Jack's "I didn't know you were all coming!" I laughed

"Neither did we" Stark and I shared a look and walked with them to Aphrodite who was talking to another group of friends in the corner. When she saw us approaching she left the group, came over to us and said

"Well if it isn't our little nerd herd" she laughed until she saw us all cross our arms and glared at her, "oops sorry, It's sort of an instinct" Erin and Shaunee looked over to the group of guys in the corner and gave Aphrodite a can-we-go-and-flirt look. "Fine go ahead" we laughed as we watched them walk over and introduce themselves

"Classic twin move" Damien said as we all walked over and sat in a corner.

"So Aphrodite" Stark said "Happy 18th" he said

"Same here" said Damien and Jack who looked at me, I sighed and added

"Same here" I said, she smiled as she brought out a bottle of wine and took out some glasses.

"Anyone, Neferet doesn't have to know" she said "And out priestess in-training won't tell" everyone looked at me

"Of course I won't" I said, I was to scared to even go near Neferet- our high priestess let alone dob on my friends. She all poured us a glass and we talked and drank for a couple of hours until it was time to play spin the bottle.

Now everyone- including me, Is currently heavily drunk. Everything was blurry and I had no control over my elements or my mind. So this game is heavily underrated.

After Erin kissed Damien (he wasn't that pleased) and Aphrodite kissed Jack, the bottle spun to a very serious match, Stark and Aphrodite. Yeah i knew they shouldn't kiss but I'm drunk and my mind made up it self.

As it landed they didn't spare a second and leant over the table and kissed. You know I don't think even Stark knew what he was doing wrong as he looked like he even enjoyed it. And I know that the sober Stark wouldn't kiss Aphrodite for anything in the world. They kissed passionately and Aphrodite pulled back and ended it then she announced

"Cake!" I heard Erin and Shaunee squeal as they ran over to where the cake was so they'd get the first piece.

After we ate the cake and danced for a while we all went back to our dorms to get some sleep before Monday's classes. I made it to my dorm before I passed out and collapsed on the bed without getting changed. I heard my cell ring in my bag but i was too tired to get it and see who it was so i chucked my bag to the side of my room, brushed my teeth, managed to get changed and fell asleep.

Ugh. I had a slight hangover when i woke up- my head spinning. As i got up and got dressed I totally forgot about last nights party. I got to the door of my dorm but stopped short when I heard a urgent knock.

"Zoey let me in" said Stark. I sighed and opened to reveal him with a frantic look on his face, is dark brown hair disheveled and messy "Last night..." he said. Last Night...OMG i knew what he was about to say

"Aphrodite" I whispered as Stark nodded in shame "Don't blame yourself- we were drunk" He sighed in defeat

"We have to tell her"

"We can't" I said as we quickly tried to get to Aphrodite's dorm before something horrible happened

"Why not?" Stark is so stupid at times

"Because" I said "You know what she'll be like. She'll tell Darius and-" I was interrupted when Stark opened Aphrodite dorm door to see her making out with Darius. Which is not what we wanted to happen. Oh Crap.

Stark coughed and Darius gave us a sheepish look and excused himself and left us with the now angry Aphrodite.

"I hope you have a good reason for this Zoey" she said

"Yeah, we do" said Stark who felt like he needed to tell Aphrodite about the virus that now- despite our wishes, is now spreading. I heaved a sigh and said

"We have to talk" -

"That's impossible" she said as me and Stark told her the story without the part about me and Kalona.

"Yeah well thanks to you Darius now has it" I said rebutting her statement. Stark coughed as he looked at his watch,

"Breakfast in 10 minuted ladies" he said

"So Aphrodite, now we have to stop Darius from kissing anyone else" Aphrodite was smug because she knew Darius would only kiss her

"Fine" She said and stormed out leaving me and Stark wondering what she would do next.

"Come on" Stark said pulling my hand "Let's go" I smiled and went with him down to breakfast.

The rest of the day flew by until it was time to do our ritual. I was glad because I haven't seen my BFF Stevie Rae for sometime as she's been down in the sewers.

As i made my way down to the hall to get ready I saw Stark behind me, he didn't have a element affinity, his was the skill to never miss a target, human or object. Stark only came to watch. Erin, Shaunee, Damien and Stevie Rae had their affinities- Water, Fire, Air and Earth whilst Aphrodite came to help Stevie Rae as she was partly Earth as well. Me, I was all of them including the 5th Element Spirit.

"Hi" Stark said as he kissed me sweetly enjoying the fact that he can't spread the virus anymore

"Nice to see you" I said as I opened the door and let myself and Stark in.

As we set up, I heard to door open to see Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Damien and Jack walk in. I immediately ran to Stevie Rae and gave her hug-careful not to sneeze or spit on her.

"Hey" Stevie Rae said

"Missed you" I said unraveling my arms from around her, Stark cam over

"Your back sewer girl" Stark and Stevie Rae laughed at their inside joke

"You too arrow-boy" Then Shaunee and Erin came through with my ex- Erik. Now Erik was hot and I loved him still, but he got so protective of me I had to dump him or he'd go to far. We are still on pretty good terms -i think.

As everyone was seated we started the ritual like normal and were were up to Air when

"Achoo" sneezed Darius all over Stevie Rae. Shit, I knew something was going to happen like this sooner or later, I mean we can't keep it secret from everyone. But know Stevie Rae's got it too- great. Aphrodite, Stark and I shared a glance as we knew what ad just happened in front of us. By the look of it- neither did darius or Stevie Rae as they burst out laughing. They won't be laughing for much longer when someone drops dead.

After the Ritual, Stark and Aphrodite came over to me

"Did you just-" Aphrodite said

"I mean what are w-" said Stark looking at me

"Shush" I said as i glanced over my shoulder to see Stevie Rae and the others glare at us,

"We can't tell anyone" I said to them, "Stevie Rae will freak" Stark was going to protest but he knew not to, Aphrodite on the other hand was going to shout it out right now if we didn't stop her

"Aphrodite-not a word" I said as we were all in a group walking back to our dorms

"Yes-Priestess" she saluted.

Then out of the blue Aphrodite collapsed

"What?" I turned around to see Darius kneeling next to her trying to see if she was still alive

"Jesus" breathed out Stark- who like me knew exactly what had happened, the virus was getting worse and any of us could be next.

The next few minutes were crucial and very sad in some ways. Darius knew his girlfriend was dead and Jack and the others all started o cry as we knew since she was part-human, she was dead- and couldn't come back unlike some of us vampires. Stark for example died in my arms and later on he came back as a red vampire-the same as my BFF Stevie Rae.

Darius and Erin had a little glimmer of hope that her vampire side will come out and she might come back. Honestly I don't think she won't. I even tried to use Spirit to get her back but It was not use, she was dead.

We walked to the morgue and placed her in their. Saying our words of respect and Darius stayed behind to - I don't know what he will do but its personal.

That left me and Stark the only ones left who knew about the killer virus, oh and the enigmatic Kalona, but he started it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deadened **

**Part 3**

**(Nicola)**

**Disclaimer: Nicola (nicola-luvs-stark) and I don't own HoN. I think you got the point.**

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review if you got this far, theres still more to come.**

*Stevie Rae's POV

After Aphrodite's funeral, I went to see my friend Rephaim for some comfort. Rephaim isn't human; he's a raven mocker (part raven part human). But he's not the size of a normal raven, he is huge! More like a short human. And he has human arms and legs. There are more of them that work for Kalona. When I got there I found him lying helpless on the ground, meters away from where he was supposed to be staying with a deep infected wound on his wing. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked with panic hoping that he was ok.

"Stevie Rae! I tried to fly but my wing got caught on a sharp tree branch" he said in his croaky raven voice that sometimes sends chills down my spine.

"Now why'd you try and do that? You know your not supposed to be seen"

He didn't say anything. I decided that the only way I could help would be if I sucked out all of the bacteria that was causing the infection. "Now just hold sill, this stuff isn't gonna do shit to me, so don't worry" So I put my lips up to his wing and suck. Once I stop, a little bit of my saliva dribbles into him. Then his wound fully closes up. But then it starts to rise. It gets bigger and bigger. "What what's happening to my leg?" Rephaim asks

"I have no idea, I'll go get Zoey and see if she can help"

I start to run. I had no idea what this could be, and if it kills him, well then it would be my fault. When I found Zoey, I told her that I really stuffed up and that I need her help. "Why, what did you do?" she asked

But the wasn't anytime to explain, so I pulled her along and we started running.

When we got to him she took one look at him and said "Omg what happened?"

So I told her the whole story. Zoey had a worried look on her face as she says to me, "He has a virus. So do you." I was shocked. "What type of virus? How did I get it? How did he get it?" I was so confused.

"The virus is deadly. Me and Stark know that Aphrodite had it, and we think that's how she died."

Zoey told me everything after that, including the part with Kalona. I was mad, frustrated and worried all at the same time. Mad, for Zoey not telling me about it sooner. Frustrated, for spreading it to Rephaim. Worried, that it would spread further, and more people would get it.

Zoey didn't know how to help Rephaim, so me and her headed back to our dorms. I had to tell Dallas about it so he had less of a chance of getting infected. And Zoey had to do some research to see if she can find anymore about what happened.

When we got back I set out to look for Dallas. But as I'm walking down the guys corridor, I see jack, and he's in tears. I run up to Jack and ask him what's wrong and he says in between sobs "Damien. He-he broke up with me"

"Aww Jack, why? What happened?"

"We were having a fight over weather or not we will keep Duchess"

"What, Starks old lab?"

"yeah" he says as a tear escapes from his eyes

"Really?" I say, "That's all? That's why y'all guys broke up?"

"Yeah" sniffles Jack

"Its not like you guys are getting married and moving in together, so why don't you just keep it in your dorm. Damien doesn't have to have her in his."

"You know what?" says Jack slightly happier "I think that's a good idea"

"Great!" I say "lets go and find him now and we can sort this out"

Then I give him a comforting kiss on the cheek and we head to Damien's.

When we found Damien Jack said to him "Stevie Rae and I were talking and I think that we came up with a solution" Damien nods implying that he wants Jack to go on. "We thought that, were not getting married or moving in together, so why don't I just keep her until something like that happens and we can figure it out then" Damien thinks that it's a great idea so they spit on it. I then tell them "sorry but I have to go and talk to Dallas about some stuff, so ill talk to y'all later" I then head off to find Dallas.

When I him, the first thing I say to him is whilst pulling him into a hug is "I – I don't know how to tell you this but, I only have a short time to live"


	4. Chapter 4

**Deadened**

**Part 4**

**(Nicolette)**

**Disclaimer: Nicola and I don't own HoN.**

*Dallas's POV

"I only have a short time to live" she said. This shocked me to the bone- i didn't think, I couldn't breathe, how could someone as strong as my Stevie Rae only have a short time to live?

I held her in my arms as she assessed the situation, she had a deadly virus and she couldn't tell me how she go it

"I can't say Dallas" she pleaded for the safety of her friends, I was angry, and I was mad so reason overcame me and I bent in to kiss her.

It was sweet and soft until I heard Stevie Rae's breath catch

"What have you done" she whispered to me as she doubled over on the floor. I bent over to her to see her eyes turing red and her breathe becoming ragged

"Stevie Rae-" I tried to say, but I saw that she was right- hours had become crucial seconds in this case, She looked into my eyes and I saw her love and affection for me, to bad she was dying in my arms right now .

"Goodbye Dallas" she tried to say but it barely came out as a whisper, "I love you" she finally said and her eyes slowly closed and her heart stopped beating.

I cried, and wept for her, there was nothing i could do- I couldn't turn back the clock and save her.

I picked up her lightweight body and carried her into the cave that was her home, I passed some questioning Red Vampires but they nodded their heads in mourning.

I reached her bedroom and I laid her down in peace, until i saw a shadow move behind me- The Red Vampires.

"Well, well, well Dallas, hasn't your little princess fallen to her fate so soon" the leader of the pack-Jerome, said,

"I was in so much anger that I spat at them in disgust, showing my hatred of them. Jerome's eyes widened as his eyes bulged and his voice croaked,

"What am I?" he said and touched the shoulder of the vampire next to him, and suddenly like a cold the same symptoms affected him as well. I gasped and ran from them, leaving them to kill off each other.

As I stormed down the corridor I ran into one of Stevie Rae's friends Shaunee. Her coffee-coloured skin glinting in the night. I could see that she was heavily drunk as she walked oddly.

"Well hullo Dallas" she said, nearly tipping over as I caught her by the arm, "Thanks" she said, "had a party, got a bit carried away I suppose" she added with a flair, then out of the blue she lent in and kissed me.

And to be fair, it was good. Her soft lips touched mine like a flame ignites paper and I kissed her back until I heard a coughing behind us.

"Well, Ms Cole" Mr Blake said, he was our poetry teacher and according to all the girls in school-the hottest around. "You have detention, kitchen duty-NOW" he said dragging her off to the kitchens.

"Dallas, go back to your dorm" he added. I walked off and sobbed my way back.

*Shaunee's POV

'This sucks" I said as Erik propped himself up on the kitchen counter with a apron on- and boy did he look hot. He smiled and brushed his hair out of his stunning eyes as he watched me stir soup for the school. I got this stupid detention from Loren- wait Mr Blake as we're meant to call him, Now I have to serve soup for the whole school! Erin, Zoey and the others were at a ritual but Erik had to do some hwk so he wanted to be my taste tester. Its not my fault if he dies, I've never cooked in my life.

I was stirring the soup and I saw Loren give me a glare from the teachers lounge, I hated him and I spat in the soup. I took a spoon out and filled it with the creamy liquid, i passed it to Erik. 'Here" I said as he took it from me

"From a girl who doesn't cook, this is really good" he said re-dipping the spoon in the pot.

As quickly as possible I managed to serve all the kids in 20 minutes and as I was finished i sighed I sigh of relief and hanged up my apron-my job here is done


	5. Chapter 5

**Deadened**

**Part 5**

**(Nicola/Nicolette..I can't remember)**

**Disclaimer: Me and Nicola don't own HoN**

**The final chapter. If you found this story bearable, and not completely boring..please review!**

*Erin's POV

As I was walking back form the meeting , I could hear footsteps behind me. I was to scared to turn back so I changed my path to see if they were following me, I heard a voice behind me;

"Erin stop running away" I presumed the voice was Erik's and I turned around to see him.

"What do you want" I said as I turned

"Your love" What the hell was he talking about? I thought he liked Shaunee. But obviously I was wrong.

"What?" Erik displayed a look of hurt and then he kissed me. I pushed him away, and turned to find Zoey. As I was walking down to Zoey's dorm I could feel my eyes starting to swell. As I passed a mirror I saw that my eyes were tinged and blood-shot with red. I opened Zoey's door, only to find her making out with Stark. I coughed to get her attention. She turned to see me waiting at the door.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Zoey said as she got up from her bed.

"You need to control your ex" I said ignoring the question.

"I don't have anything to do with my ex's actions" Then we heard a knock at Zoey's door, Stark jumped up to answer it. When he opened it, I was shocked to see Loren standing there, with no emotion on his face.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you" he started to say, "Your friend Shaunee has fallen to a sad fate" Me and Zoey shared a look of confusion, then Stark spoke,

"Your saying she'd dead?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that, but yes. Shaunee has died" Loren said as I burst into tears and collapsed on the floor in shock. Then Zoey spoke to Loren

"What happened?" Loren hesitated before he said

"We don't know, and I don't care" I looked at him in disbelief before he said to me

"Can I speak to you alone for a moment?" I nodded and followed him outside.

"Is their anything of Shaunee's you'd like to keep?" he said as he wiped away my tears that were streaming down my face.

"No-everything would remind me of her" I said between sobs, Loren nodded

"I have to go and sort out some issues" he said and walked off.

*Loren's POV

After telling the horrible news to Erin- I made my way to Neferet's dorm.

As I opened the door, I saw Neferet already standing their- like she was expecting to see me. I saw her mouth open in a look of horror as she said

"What-" she tried to say "Is wrong with your eyes?" I turned to a mirror to see what she was talking about; My eyes were bloodshot and red. "Anyway, It's good to see you on this fine day" she kissed me, then one thing lead to another and the next thing you know we are both naked on her bed.

We were lying in each others arms when we heard a knock on the door

"Neferet?" I heard someone say. Neferet gasped a breathe of horror as she said

"Kalona?" Kalona didn't wait a second as he barged in on us.

"Well, I'll come back later if you want" And with that I put on a pair of pants and walked outside to give them some space

*Neferet's POV

Kalona stood their with his wings in full span as he said

"Long time no see" I smiled

"Why does Loren have the virus" I said abruptly. Kalona looked at the door and said

"Well, I didn't give it to him" Duh, I knew that. That would be...Eww.

"Well, who did YOU give it too?" I said angry that Loren had the virus. He hesitated for a second before saying

"Umm Zoey" he said. I looked at him with anger as I put on a pair of clothes so I could go to find that horrible child.

I made my way through the corridors, my anger fixed on finding Zoey. As I found her door I opened it and barged in on Zoey and Stark having a deep conversation.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't Zoey" I sneered "I can expel you for sleeping with a teacher in an instant" I said,

"What?" Stark said in clear confusion, "What are you going on about" he looked to Zoey but she was staring at me with wide, angry eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she said to me "I didn't sleep with a teacher"

'Don't pretended you don't have feeling for Loren" I said as I saw Stark's face go pale,

"Zoey, what is she talking about" he said cautiously, "What haven't you told me?" Zoey stared at me, and I realized she had no idea what I was on about. So if she didn't sleep with Loren-who did?

"Then how can Loren have the virus?" Zoey and Stark looked at each other then Stark spoke

"As far as we know-the virus ended at Stevie Rae-past that, we don't know"

"then how the hell did Stevie Rae get it in the first place?" I yelled to them.

"Well" Zoey started to say, "I accidently got it from Kalona" she said

"Then she gave it to me" Stark said, "Then I accidentally gave it to Aphrodite" he finished

"So that's how she died by the way" Zoey added, "Then we caught Aphrodite kissing Darius, then somehow he sneezed on Stevie Rae" she said 'And that's about it"

I was furious, for that oakie-speaking, wheat chewing slut. She slept with Loren, and I will kill her. Somehow Zoey could read my thoughts,

"She's dead" Oh. Then how did he get it, does she have a boyfriend?

A couple of silent seconds later, we all turned to a knock at Zoey's door,

"Um, can I come in?" a voice said, which I instantly recognized as Lenobia, the horse riding teacher here "we have a bit of a situation" Zoey walked up to the door and let her in, her face was tear-ridden and sad.

'What happened?" Stark said,

"They're al dead, we're the only ones left" What. The. Hell. Zoey and Stark looked confused

"What do you mean' Zoey said,

"I think it's clear" I said "Everyone but us is dead" Everyone instantly looked at me, "I didn't kill no-one" I protested.

Lenobia walked outside and ordered us to follow. This was going to be interesting.

*Zoey's POV

Everyone is dead. This is had to see, I mean how could everyone just die? I bet It was Kalona. As we were walking down the stairs, I noticed the living rooms tv was still on. ON the news the reporter was doing a piece on a mass genocide that wiped out the country. According to the report, ¾ of the world's population had just dropped dead. And the rest were dying at this moment. They said that the most likely suspects they have are a gang with red moons tattooed on their heads.

"Um Zoey" I heard Stark say, "Neferet is dead" I spun around to see the pale and evil Neferet lying on the floor with her eyes wide open in shock. This virus is getting worse.

"ZOEY!" I heard voice scream behind me, Stark and the now-dead Lenobia. I saw the people I wanted to see most, Erin, Damien and Jack. When the finished running to me we embraced in a 5-way hug, with us realizing that we were the only ones left in the whole world. Oh and Kalona, but we don't discuss that topic.

We decided to see if we could find any other survivors, but as we went through the dead, our fears were confirmed. Erik, Shaunee, Darius, Aphrodite and Stevie Rae-were all dead.

"We need to have a meeting" I said as we made our way out to the main door,

"About what" Jack said as he held Damien's hand happily,

"This" I said as I motioned around me to the dead bodies surrounding us.

"Oh" Erin said as we sat down on the grass outside the building. Then suddenly a winged figure appeared behind us, this could only be Kalona.

"What do you want" Stark said angrily

"Nothing much, just wondering why the world dropped dead" he said arrogantly

"Somehow the rouge red vamps got the virus and spread it around the world" I said to all of them.

"Jack!" I heard Damien say as his boyfriend just died in his arms, the virus was picking us off. One by one.

After we placed Jack down, Damien opened a bowl of Shaunee's left-over soup. And soon enough, he choked to his soupy death. I quickly turned to Erin only to see that she was also lying on the floor, not moving, presumably dead.

So this left me, Kalona and Stark, the only ones in the world...

The End


End file.
